


Another New Toy

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [34]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Flogging, Older Characters, Whipping, characters with disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House has a new toy – a flogger.  He plans to use it. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another New Toy

Cameron woke to find herself stretched out, hands bound to a rope tied to a heavy hook in the ceiling. She pushed against the floor to slacken her bonds, try to work herself free, but only the balls of her feet touched the floor. The familiarity of the fireplace - complete with smoldering embers - was all that kept her heart-rate from jack-rabbiting out of control.

"I see my princess is awake," rumbled a voice from the darkness behind her. "You remember what I told you before we got started?" he asked.

She drew in a deep breath. "Yes, Master. I remember." She also remembered that she had failed.

"Did you do as I asked, princess?" he rumbled again.

She gave a soft shake of her head. "No, Master, I didn't. I'm sorry."

For a moment, he said nothing. 'Let the darkness loom around him, behind her. He liked what the subtle glow from the fireplace did to her skin. The warm, rosy glow dancing on her sweet thighs, her firm abs, her taught nipples. Even in the darkness of the corner, he could see. It was taking a lot of effort to stay in his seat. His hands were itching to use his new toy on her pale skin. Redden it up a bit.

This was new to him. Sure, he'd punished her before, but this was different. He wasn't angry. He knew he couldn't go into this angry. But he was upset that she had disobeyed him. That she hadn't done what he'd asked her to do. She knew what the punishment would be and he could not afford to back down. Not now.

"I know you're sorry, princess," he began.

"But you're gonna punish me anyway," she finished

That actually made him crack a grin. Damn she was good at this. And punishing her did pain him, but it was necessary for her to remember her position in this relationship. And to remember that his orders were not merely suggestions.

"I am, princess." The chair creaked when he pushed to his feet. He dropped a hand to his thigh, rubbing at the pain spike to ease it back to normal. It needed to function as a leg for this to work. The Vicodin was in the bathroom. He glanced toward the hallway.

"Master?" she asked, trying to look past her arm.

He growled. "Eyes front, princess." He took a deep breath, keeping the pain in his leg where it belonged - buried in the back of his mind. When he opened his eyes, just the sight of her, stretched out in front of his fireplace, awaiting her punishment was enough to crush the twinges of pain in his leg. He took up the new flogger from the lid of the piano as he passed. The tails brushed against his leg as he stepped up behind her. "Are you ready, princess?" he asked with his hand brushing down the length of her elongated back.

Cameron shivered under his touch. 'His words. "Yes, Master. I'm ready," she replied, her breath barely a whisper.

Lips close to her ear, he said, "I can't hear you."

She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and tried again: "Yes, Master. I'm ready for my punishment," louder this time.

He sighed softly in her ear. "So the neighbors can hear you."

This time, she took a deep breath. "I'm ready for my punishment, Master," she spoke much louder, almost enough to rattle the frames on the wall.

House felt his groin tighten and his chest swell. It was amazingly sexy to have her follow orders. It made him proud. So proud of her for shedding the fear she was harboring - it made her timid sometimes and he wanted to break her of it.

He stepped back to give himself room and raised the flogger to strike across her shoulders. Watching her flinch away from it told him he'd gotten it just right. He knew to stay on the shoulders and buttocks, but this was the first time he'd strung her up for the sole purpose of striking her somewhere other than her pert little ass.

The suede leather of the flogger brushed across his hand. It tingled, sent a thrilling charge through his body that fueled his desire to continue her punishment with this instrument. Another strike across her shoulders, laying a criss-cross pattern in stripes of red, made her jump again. She wasn't accustomed to blows on her back. It thrilled him to reintroduce her to it.

The sting of the suede tails on her shoulders surprised her more than she was expecting. If she did the calculation in her head, it had been probably ten years since anyone had flogged her with suede tails. Hell, it had probably been that long since someone had done a lot of the things she and House - Master - had done over the last year or so. But, if she were to think back, she could remember that sting, what it meant and how to work through it.

It had been a long time. 'Would take her several strokes to get herself into the right mindset for it.

When the third strike of the flogger landed on her tender ass-cheeks, she remembered what they were doing. This was a punishment for disobedience. The fourth lash hit her thighs as well and made her jump.

"Do we need to stop, princess?" he rumbled from the space behind her.

Cameron shook her head between her raised arms. "No, Master. Please continue." And her voice only choked a little when she spoke.

He didn't know punishing her could make him so hard that it was nearly a physical pain. He had to pause between lashes to reign in his libido; remember what he was doing. Suddenly, he had wanted to take her as she was hanging from the hook he had recently installed in the ceiling; however, that indulgence would have to wait until he had reddened that sweet little ass of hers just a little bit more. That thought kept him on track and guided him to the next few lashes.

Her skin was a lusciously bright pink. Almost the exact color of the lipstick he'd asked her to wear for an assignment. He tucked that tidbit away until he could finish her spanking.

When he landed number six across her tender shoulders, she whimpered softly. He almost stopped there. But he knew - as did she - that she could take at least ten. They would get that far.

Cameron felt the seventh slap on her thighs, the eighth across her shoulders once more and the ninth on one cheek of her ass. Master had become quite adept at delivering punishments. She would have to ask him later if he had practiced somewhere. When the tenth strike covered both cheeks of her ass, her hips hopped forward like her skin had been set on fire.

He hadn't asked her to count, so when another lash crossed her shoulders, she thought she might have miscounted in her head. But another came after that one, so she knew he was giving her more than ten. Suddenly her body shivered and she had to fight off an impending orgasm from just the anticipation of a _real_ spanking from her Master.

A much longer pause drew the silence into a tighter feeling of nervousness within her. She wanted to look over her shoulder to see if he was finished or waiting or in pain from his leg, but kept her eyes facing forward as she had been ordered.

She was about to speak when her hair was tugged into a tail by what she assumed was his strong fist and her head was wrenched back. It made her squeal in pain.

"Now, now, princess. I didn't say you could get off, did I?"

"No, Master, you didn't."

"Wait here," he said, tapped her reddened ass and left the living room. It was several seconds before she heard him step back into the room. But he didn't return to his position behind her, rather he stepped up in front of her. "Now, princess, you're going to wear this color tonight and every day for the rest of the week, do you understand?"

She nodded at the tube of lipstick he held up between his fingers. The same color he'd asked her to wear for her first 'assignment'. The shade that made her lips 'swollen pussy pink' according to the note he'd left with it - though not in those exact words. Then she didn't have time to think anymore. Her jaw was in his hand and he was applying the lip color to her mouth as precisely as she would do it herself. When he let her go, she felt her cheeks flushing as though there were an audience staring at her mouth and everyone in it knew exactly why she was wearing that color.

He tapped the tails of the flogger against her thighs and pussy as he returned to where he'd started. "You have several more lashes to go, princess and you have earned every one of them," he told her and slapped the flogger across her shoulders again. "Count for me, starting at one."

Her shoulders jerked forward - this time in pain, not a lot, but just enough - and she cried out: "One, Master!" voice wavering slightly.

"Good girl," he praised, then landed another blow to her shoulders. He waited for her to count each lash before giving the next. By the time she counted 'six', her voice was nearly breaking; by 'ten' her throat was so hoarse he could barely hear her. Knowing that he had pushed her that far - far enough to move them both out of their comfort zones, but not so far that she had broken – was thrilling.

He placed a hand, gently, in the center of her back and pressed the softest of kisses to her raw shoulder. "You did very well tonight, my princess," he assured her as he slipped his hand around her waist to lay flat against her belly, drawing her against him. She jumped when her tender skin brushed against his clothes and it made his mouth twitch in a grin. He licked the shell of her ear. "I'm going to fuck you like this, princess, and I want you to be very, very quiet while I do, okay?"

She took a shuddering breath and nodded her head. "Yes, Master."

Fucking her while she was stretched like a bow string and squirming to keep her tender flesh away from the rough cotton and denim was delicious. He almost wished he had prepared a bit better so he could last longer. She whimpered when he came and tugged her against himself, but he had no choice if he wanted to remain on his feet. As soon as he was able, he stepped away to let her come down a little.

Once he had his solid footing back, he released her wrists and helped her to the floor. She leaned heavily against the couch, keeping her butt off her heels. He brushed a hand over her hair for a couple minutes, then said, "I want you to use that pretty little mouth to suck me off now, princess." Either his refractory period had vastly improved or he was just that horny after doling out her punishment.

Cameron almost let out a sigh, but reeled herself in and raised herself to her knees. 'Crawled between his legs and reached for his hardening cock with her slender fingers. A quick glance to his face to get the nod to go ahead, then she lowered her mouth to take him between her lips. She had forgotten entirely about the lipstick until she noticed the perfect ring of bright pink on his skin. For a moment she froze, waiting.

House dropped his hand to the back of her head and gave a nudge of encouragement. The lipstick on her mouth was why he had asked her to suck him off. He wanted to see her smear the pink tint all over his cock while she pleasured him. When she got back into her rhythm, he dropped his head to the back of the couch, but left his hand on the back of her head, toying with her hair.

She was so damned good at oral sex that he sometimes lost track of the apartment when she went down on him. Tonight was no exception. He thought he'd floated off into somewhere while her smooth lips worked him over. As he neared his climax, he felt Cameron's lips leave his cock and her warm fingers replace them to stroke him off instead. He lifted his head and cracked an eye open to watch what she was doing. He didn't get a chance to see since he was forced to close his eyes again to get through the pure pleasure that was his orgasm.

When he reopened his eyes, he caught sight of Cameron scooping come off her lip with her tongue, her face and breasts dripping with the sticky liquid. It made his guts clench and he almost came again just from that. Then, as though that weren't enough, Cameron leaned in to lick him clean. It felt so damned good, he didn't notice the semen smearing onto his jeans.

"Fucking brilliant, princess," he praised her and twisted some of her hair in his fingers. "'May have to punish you more often."

Cameron nuzzled her head against his hip and whispered, "Thank you, Master. Anything you wish."


End file.
